Do I Really Belong Here?
by Azuna-chan
Summary: Akito doesn't want Tohru in Shigure's house any longer... and he will go to any lengths to get her out, including threats. Yuki now has to force the girl he loves away. This is my first ever fanfic, so please review and tell me what you think.
1. Prolouge

PROLOUGE

Yuki sat in silence, watching the pond below his feet, which hanging off the edge of the porch at Hatori's house. Wounds covered his body. His eyes, filled with melancholy tears, watched the fish underneath him swimming happily, and wished _he _could be a fish, and could swim away from it all, what he was being forced to do, and what he had done in the past…


	2. A Trip to the Doctors

**Oops... I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first part! Well, I do not own Fruits Basket, no matter how much I want to. Please review!**

"Breathe in deep," said Hatori, pressing a stethoscope against Yuki's chest. He looked at him grimly, and sighed. "Well, since you are here, someone wants to see you."

Yuki gave him a puzzled look. "Alright." As Hatori lead him down a dark corridor, he grabbed his wrist firmly.

With a jolt, Yuki suddenly realized where they were going. He tried to pull back from Hatori's grasp, but he was stronger (A/N: He must be really strong!). "No… Hatori! You wouldn't do this to me!" he said, panic in his voice. Hatori stopped in front a large door…a door which Yuki had spent many a day behind. "I'm sorry Yuki… this will all be for the better." He opened the door, and pushed Yuki inside.

"It certainly has been a long time, hasn't it Yuki?" said a placid voice, from a dark corner. "Since we've been together… in this little room I keep _especially _for you." Yuki stood up, filled with defiance. "What do you want from me?" he yelled across the room.

"What do I want?" Yuki heard footsteps coming towards him, and the snap of a whip. "The only thing I want…" Akito suddenly appeared, his eyes angry. "The only thing I want… _is that girl gone!_" A whip reached out from the shadows, hitting Yuki in the stomach. He crumbled to the ground, moaning slightly with pain.

Yuki looked up at him, still clutching his injury. Akito's eyes burned with fury, and he cracked down upon Yuki's back with the whip. "Get her out of that house, before…" he paused, "_Before I kill her!" _

Yuki looked up at him, his eyes filled with fear and panic. "You would… do that?" Akito grinned, staring down at Yuki's fear filled face. "Tell me, Yuki….Do you _love _Tohru Honda?" He looked down at the ground. He saw her smiling face, cooking dinner… studying with him… apologizing for every little thing…He realized he did love her, and always had. "Hai. I love her." Yuki stood up and made eye-contact with Akito, his worst fear. Thinking about her gave him confidence.

"If you really do love her… then heed my warning," Akito said, getting close to Yuki's face. "Get her _out _of that house. I don't care how. I _will _kill her!" He hit Yuki with the whip, across his chest and arms, and he was sent flying backwards. Akito stalked out the room, leaving Yuki sobbing on the floor.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Assuming it was Hatori, Yuki said nothing. He had betrayed him. Instead, Kagura Sohma rushed in, concerned. "Oh… Yun-chan, you're bleeding!" Yuki felt the world spin around him, and blackness surrounded him…


	3. An Onigiri In A Fruits Basket

Tohru skipped back to Shigure's house, happy that this evening she had off from work. A dark cloud seemed to hang over the forest around Shigure's house, and it was drizzling slightly. _I wonder where Yuki went earlier… _she thought, recalling the fact he left school early. _I hope he isn't sick… _

Tohru walked in the door of Shigure's quaint little house. "I'm home… every…one…" She paused, noticing Yuki and Shigure sitting at the table, their faces grim. She smiled, trying to cheer them up if something was wrong. "Good afternoon, Sohma-kun, Shigure-san!"

"Miss Honda, sit down," Yuki said. "I-is something wrong?" Tohru said, surprised at Yuki for speaking to her so harshly, when he was usually so kind.

Yuki felt as if he could have broken into tears at Tohru's feet, but he maintained his composure and he tried to act as planned. "We all, we three and the rest of the Sohmas want you to leave." Shigure nodded grimly. He had seen the desperation in Yuki's eyes earlier, when he had told him about what Akito had said and his feelings for Tohru.

Tohru sat there, stunned. "D-did I do something? Did something happen?" she said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"No," Yuki said, the harshness apparent in his voice, "I have always felt the same about you, Miss Honda…I never w-wanted you to stay." Shigure looked at Tohru, his face depicting something like hatred. "Now, could you please leave our home?"

Tohru looked at Yuki, stricken. She imagined him, helping her study… attempting to help her clean around the house… planting leeks with her… he had always acted so kind! How could he truly feel like this?

"H-Hai," she said, choked up by tears. "I'll just go pack my things."

"That's not necessary, Miss Honda. I felt the need to get you to leave as soon as possible, so I packed your things for you." He gestured to a small bag of things, just the things she had brought originally, nothing of the many small things the Sohmas had given her. Tohru grabbed the bags, flung open the door, and ran out into the pouring rain.

Yuki watched her until she was gone. In his hand, he held the small yellow ribbon he had once given Tohru as a present. He threw it across the room in anguish, and trudged up to his room, hiding tears.

Tohru ran through the forest, even though she felt the branches and thorns hit her, she felt no pain. For the blow that she had just received, the fact that the Sohmas had all hated her from the beginning the fact it had all been a lie, hurt her more than anything.

_I should have realized it all along… An onigiri doesn't belong in a Fruits Basket!_


	4. A Midnight Walk

LATER THAT NIGHT

Tohru sat outside, looking up at the stars, trying to distract herself. She held up a picture of her Yuki, and Kyo, standing side by side, her only remnant of ever knowing the Sohmas.

When she thought of Kyo, she thought of a best friend figure, someone she could talk to and confide in. But when she thought of Yuki…. His silvery hair, purplish eyes… the way he said her name… _Miss Honda… _she thought of him in a different way, even after what he did.

Tohru decided she wanted to see Yuki one last time, say one final goodbye. Despite the fact that it was the middle of the night, she walked through the woods, towards Shigure's house.

The sudden sound of heavy breathing scared her, making her jump. _Could it be…?_

Something was on the ground up ahead. Tohru ran for it. When she got close enough to see what it was, she gasped. It was Kaibara High School uniform and on top of it… was a small white rat, panting heavily. She quickly picked him up off the ground and sprinted for Shigure's.

Tohru placed the rat in Yuki's bed. A few minutes later, he transformed, still asleep. Tohru watched him breathing, slightly off because of his attack. She watched the way the soft moon light glistened on his hair. She lied her head down next to his… and felt herself slowly drift into sleep.

_Miss Honda…_

A voice was calling her…

_Miss Honda? _

Yuki's sweet voice…

Tohru felt a hand on top of hers, and her eyes sprung open. "Miss Honda, what are you doing here?" Yuki said, trying to hide his concern. Tohru stared at Yuki momentarily.

"You were… on the trail outside, passed out. You looked like you were going towards town…" Yuki flushed. He had been walking towards Tohru's house, when he had an attack and transformed from stress.

Tohru withdrew her hand from beneath his, and gave him a penetrating glare. Yuki could feel something like hatred in that gaze, but there was something hiding behind it.

"Tohru I-I-"

"Don't say anything," Tohru said. She stood up, about to leave.

"Wait, Miss Honda!" Yuki said suddenly, causing her to turn around. "I-I didn't mean it! Not a word!" Tohru sat back down on the chair where she had been perched before. She looked at him, puzzled. Tohru remembered something Kyo had said to her once.

_It would be okay..._

_To complain…_

_Be selfish… say what you want…once in a while._

_It's okay…_

_To let yourself be sad._

"Well, if you didn't mean it, Sohma-kun, then why did you say it?" Yuki was startled; he had been expecting a totally different reaction. "It hurt me!" she whispered, anguished, tears forming in her eyes. "It hurt me more than anything!" Tears streamed down her face, and she looked at the ground.

Tohru suddenly felt a warm hand on her cheek. Yuki had tears in his eyes, too, and it looked genuine. "I… I…was so scared…" he managed to stutter, "He was going to kill you, Miss Honda!" He looked at her, his large purple eyes filled with fear and shame.

Tohru reached over to him and pressed her lips against his, kissing him. Yuki's eyes widened in surprise at first, but then he kissed back.

"Miss Honda?" Yuki said, as they broke apart.

"Call me Tohru!" she said, smiling slightly.

"T-Tohru? I-I love you."

"I love you too, Yuki."


End file.
